Worth More than the World
by ghostanimal
Summary: Pre D-stabilized: Vlad makes two more successful clones. As a fatherly bond with them grows, Vlad can't help but wonder if world domination was really his goal. Watch Vlad deal with the skeptic trio, football game disasters, periods, dates, and more. Unfortunately though...Vlad still doesn't know how to stabilize clones. Rewritten, slow updates, TY spiritmind675 for the new title
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I wish I wish I owned Danny Phantom! Desiree: -turns me into Butch Hartman- AHHHHHHHHH! CHANGE ME BACK CHANGE ME BACK! -is changed back-**

* * *

**Contains two OCs.  
**

* * *

Vlad smirked at the new clones in the test chamber. It was going perfectly.

The old halfa had finally gotten the mid-morph DNA after many more weeks of stalking. He never got the full analysis of Danielle, but after Daniel's little break in, he foolishly dropped that vial that stabilized her in excitement. Vlad had recreated more of it, and it was ready for when his new clones were ready.

These six clones were different. Each was experimental, to see if he could create the perfect combination of Daniel and himself. If possible, then he could certainly rule the world with this new child. Not exactly a clone, but not a real human either.

No.

This child would be powerful. Daniel was powerful in a way, but Vlad was powerful in every way he wasn't. Take the best qualities of both and you will find yourself with a very powerful child, a child that would become Vlad's key to world domination if this child looked up to him as a father and mentor as planned. Danielle was too much like Daniel, too much against Vlad. With the combination, they would be very loyal to Vlad.

Vlad smirked. Of the six clones, four were already down. They melted while in the chamber, being a failure. At least he had two more to hope for.

He looked at the tubes. He had a girl and a boy still standing strong. They were turning out perfectly so far. He wasn't completely sure, seeing how they were in ghost form at the moment. So far, the boy resembled a fair mix of them both although it was leaning a little more towards Daniel than Vlad. Daniel's ghostly skin but Vlad's black hair styled in Daniel's hairstyle, and red eyes were briefly opened. He also wore a jumpsuit like Daniel, completely black save for the boots and short gloves which was a dark red.

The girl, however, looked more like him, with the blue skin color, black hair and red eyes. She even seemed to have his vampire-like fangs. Only difference was that she wore a different outfit than him. Black t-shirt, baggy white jeans that was held up with a black belt and black boots and matching black gloves. Her hair was not into a giant U, but completely down with a white headband.

Vlad watched them. Both were holding strong and they were almost complete. The computer announced that they were ninety-nine percent ready, in a voice resembling Maddie Fenton's. Smirking as it hit one hundred ten minutes later, he hit a button.

The goo surrounding the two drained, and they leaned against the sides of their chambers. He hit the release button, and the chains around their arms and legs snapped open, allowing them to slump more.

He was thrilled. He was hoping for one child, but now he had two. Two loving, loyal children that he could pass off as twins to love and cherish for years.

Vlad walked over to the boy first. The boy, his son. He opened the door and caught the boy as he fell forward. He picked up him and laid him gently on a gurney, the head on a pillow.

Then he moved towards his daughter. He did the same, catching her and laying her on another gurney next to her brother.

'_I have twins,'_ he realized as he checked the boy's vital signs. It was the best day of his life. Two children instead of one. He had only expected the boy to survive, the girl had begun to grow a bit pale. Now he realized that her skin was just turning blue to resemble his.

He looked forward to having a son, somebody to teach about football. A reason to buy two tickets to the Packers games. He would also have somebody to teach about life, about girls, about how to control ghost powers, how to get what you want in life using said powers. Also, somebody to take over his business. Not even halfas lived forever. Vlad often feared he'd have to pass it to a dear friend, but not he had a son to inherit it. A son with his brains and his power, a proper Masters.

And a daughter, his little princess. As soon as he confirmed that his son was well, he checked his daughter. Vlad knew from having a sister that girls were expensive. Most girls often liked to shop for clothing, beauty products and all of that other girly stuff. Now that he thought about it, he looked forward to beating up anybody who broke her heart, stalking her on dates, being overprotective of her. He was excited to spoil her and his son.

Being a billionaire, Vlad often found himself with more money than he knew what to do with. He had everything. He had his mansion, he had a collection of cars, designed clothing, the finest items for his cat, he had even put his brother's two children 100% through college, offering the same for his sister's children and even the Fenton children but yet he knew he still had much, much more by the time they were out. It was ridiculous, he even donated to charities. Of course, it was for the publicity but even donating in hundreds of thousand increments still left him with more than enough money to be beyond comfortable for many, many years.

But now, he had children.

A son and a daughter, around Daniel's age. He knew from spying on Daniel that teen boys could really pack away the food, and lots of it. If he played football, there was equipment to pay for. His princess would most likely be like a normal girl, always needing money to buy new shoes or whatever else girls always needed. That one girl he spied on that he learned Daniel like, Paulina, seemed to need an entire new wardrobe every month. Even if she was a tomboy, even if his son inherited Daniel's hate for sports, there was still many other ways he could spoil them.

And school.

Heavens knows that Vlad Masters, billionaire, wouldn't let his children attend_ public_ school. No, they would be enrolled in the best private school he could find. Maybe he'd keep them home and hire a private tutor. Only the best tutor he could find. But if he kept them at home, his son couldn't play football. What about his daughter? Maybe she'd get into cheerleading or something. That could work out. When he went to his son's football games, he could also see her cheer. He wouldn't have to worry about any conflict of schedule. Although he could just send a clone of course.

What about a mother for his daughter? Vlad may be looking forward to having a daughter, but not Mother's Nature's special monthly gift. Vlad was a man, not a woman. How could he relate to this? She needed a motherly figure. Was there somebody he could hire, like a nanny? What if she got pregnant? He'd had to send Skulker to murder the father, of course, but then what? What if his son got somebody pregnant?

Then there was the subject of their ghost powers.

He would have to make sure his son didn't use his powers to be a voyeur. Making sure his daughter didn't use her powers to sneak a boy into the house would be an issue. Same goes for his son sneaking in a girl. Or one of the two sneaking out in general. Would a ghost human shield work? He'd have to check. What if their powers accidentally went off during school? And that girl, Valerie. He didn't want her hunting down his children, but how would he excuse that to her.

How would he explain his new children in general?

Vlad snapped out of his thoughts when his daughter began to slowly stir. He just realized something. He created these two for the sake of world domination…why wasn't he planning it?

He smiled when his son mumbled something about the Packers in his unconscious sleep. He ruffled the half-ghost's hair, his mind thinking about playing catch with football with his son while his daughter practiced cheer.

Maybe world domination would wait.

* * *

**I'm a fan of a Vlad/somebody in a father/kid relationship. I wrote this because I was bored.**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I wish I wish I owned Danny Phantom! Desiree: -turns me into Butch Hartman- AHHHHHHHHH! CHANGE ME BACK CHANGE ME BACK! -is changed back-

* * *

Another small groan escaped his son's lips as he sighed heavily. Vlad smiled, ruffling the untidy black hair as he yawned and stretched his back, only to fall limp back onto the gurney.

"Wake up little badger," Vlad said softly, patting his cheek slightly.

"No," his son said in a sleepy daze, lifting his hand up and smacking Vlad away lightly. "Nap time."

Vlad snorted in amusement. He obviously inherited Daniel's inability to wake up the morning. He patted his hair some more. For today, he could sleep in. Vlad decided to move onto his daughter. One pat on the cheek was enough to make her blood red eyes snap open. They were Daniel's eyes, but Vlad's color.

Another pat on the cheek proved to be all she needed to sit up straight, awake. Yawning softly she stretched a little. Vlad smiled at his daughter as she immediately hopped down from the gurney. She stumbled, not quite used to standing, let alone walking.

But Vlad was immediately there to help her stand up.

"Are you feeling alright?' he asked her.

She sleepily nodded and leaned against him.

"Father, I'm sleepy," she complained softly, closing her eyes as she leaned against his chest. She snuggled into it, yawning again. He smiled and wrapped an arm around her, hugging her. It felt good to be called Father. Stroking her hair as she yawned a third time, he helped her take her first steps. It took only two for her to get the hang of it and let go.

"Wake up sleepy head," Vlad teased his son, slapping his cheek lightly again.

His son had other plans. He smacked Vlad's hand away again before rolling onto his side into a ball. Grabbing onto the pillow, he yawned and reached below him, lazily grabbing at the air in search the nonexistent blanket.

Vlad rolled his eyes and picked him up, hoisting him over his shoulder. He seemed to suddenly wake up, before he pounded on Vlad's back.

"Hey! Dad! Put me down!" he whined, kicking and hitting like a little child. Vlad snorted as he shifted him on his shoulder before grabbing his daughter's hand.

"You didn't want to wake up, so I'm carrying you," Vlad said smoothly. His son made an unhappy noise, still hitting and kicking. He certainly had Daniel's fighting spirit and both of the halfas' stubborn attitude.

"Put me down!" he whined more, pounding and kicking as Vlad carried him down the hall. Vlad noticed his sister holding back snickers and giggles at him. He took note of the bruises on his back that his son without a doubt left him to suffer in the morning.

"You can sleep in this room," Vlad told his daughter. "I'll be right there as soon as I put the wild child in his room."

His daughter giggled and phased through the door. Vlad smiled for a moment before frowning and wincing as his son hit a certain part of his back that made it really hurt. He was tempted to put the child down, but that would be admitting defeat. Instead, he hurried his pace to the next door, his son's new room.

Vlad phased them inside and threw him on gently onto the bed. He hit the mattress with a small plump before he bounced a little.

"What am I supposed to sleep in?"

"Um…," was Vlad's reply as he stared at his son. "I don't know. You can sleep in your human clothing. Change back."

"No!" his son yelled, glaring at him. "You never put clothing on our human form!"

"Let me check," Vlad replied quickly, phasing a few rooms down to his. He checked his drawers. A pair of pajama pants and over-sized t-shirt from his college days.

He winced. His daughter would obviously have the same problem. Vlad truly doubted that she'd want to wear some of his old college clothing, but it was either that or walk around in her ghost mode or naked until Vlad could order them clothing. He picked up a second pair of clothing and phased back into his son's room, already asleep in his ghost mode on the bed, drooling slightly with a small snore, similar to Daniel's, as he slept sideways across the bed.

Vlad snorted in amusement. He put the clothing on the bed and set his son so that he was under the covers with his head on the pillows. About a minute after that, two black rings traced over him under the covers, leaving a pale skinned, white-haired boy behind. He still had Daniel's hair, and without a doubt would have blues eyes. The question though was if he had Vlad's dull ones or Daniel's bright ones.

He took the second pair into his daughter's room, who was sitting on top of the covers, still in ghost mode.

"I know you probably don't care for it, but this is all I have until I can get you something else tomorrow," Vlad explained, hanging her the grey sweatpants and jersey.

She smiled and accepted them, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Night Father," she told him.

"Night Princess," he replied, hugging her. He made it to the door and was about to phase through the door when she spoke up.

"Father? What's my name?"

Vlad paused. It may sound odd, but this wasn't the first time Vlad thought about this. He dreamed of having children for a long time. Before he learned to clone, he was considering adoption. When the fruit loop was bored, he thought of names he would give to any possible children. For his son, he had several names he was fond of, but one that he would name his first son. Ezekiel. As for his daughter, it took him a while, but he became fond of the name Isadora. Both of these names sounded dark and mysterious, while still containing a small sense of upper-class in them.

"Isadora Masters," he told her. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight Father."

As soon as her father left, she changed into her human form. Like her brother, her skin was pale with white hair. The white hair reached her mid-back and was held back by a black headband. Her eyes were a mirror image of Vlad's pale ones.

She put on the clothing and went into the small private bathroom. Immediately, she ripped a small strip of the hand towel off. After taking off her head band, she used her fingers to comb through her hair before using the strip to tie it back. Much better.

'_I can ask Father for hair ties tomorrow,'_ she decided as she turned off the light and headed back into her room. Isadora climbed into her bed and sighed. Turning off the light, she fell into a deep sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I wish I owned Danny Phantom! Desiree: -turns me into Butch Hartman- AHHHHHHHHH! CHANGE ME BACK CHANGE ME BACK! -is changed back-

* * *

The next morning Vlad woke up early as normal. Five am to be exact. He got up and went along his normal morning routine. Get up, shower, get dressed, make sure his briefcase had all of his work files, get coffee, to go work. His routine was interrupted when he went to get coffee.

Isadora was sitting at the counter, eating a bowl of cereal. He was surprised that she was there, not used to other non-servants living in the house. She apparently inherited his early bird habits.

"My brother is in bed," she told him before he could even ask.

He just nodded and poured himself some coffee. Glancing into her cereal bowl, he was relieved to find that she didn't have Fruit Loops. She had something yellow in the shape of hexagons that contained tiny holes. (Honeycomb)

"Will you and Ezekiel be alright…home by yourselves?" Vlad asked, pouring his coffee.

"Ezekiel?"

"That's your brother's name," Vlad informed her. She just nodded and took another bite of cereal.

"I will be. He'll probably sleep all day," she told him, smiling slightly. "What time do you get home?"

"Five," he replied, sipping his coffee. "After today, I'm taking a week or two off."

Isadora smiled at this. She finished her cereal and put the spoon and bowl in the dish.

"Can I get regular clothes when you come home. NO offense, but I'm not a fan of the University of Wisconsin. Or football."

Vlad felt a little hurt, but shrugged it off. Must have inherited Daniel's lack of interest in sports, not to mention that football wasn't normally a girl's interest.

"Of course," he replied, drowning down the rest of his coffee and adding it to the dishes in the sink. "I can probably bring you two home something, and then we can go shopping tomorrow."

Isadora nodded as she hugged him.

"Bye Father. Have a good day," she told him before he grabbed his briefcase and left, leaving Isadora alone in the kitchen.

* * *

As soon as Vlad exited, he realized that Ezekiel would go nameless today in his own mind. He searched his briefcase and pulled out a pen and paper. Quickly writing a note, he phased into Ezekiel's room. The boy's sheets and blankets were all over the place, and the boy himself was sideways on the bed again, lying on his back, the covers half-over him. He had a bit of drool on the bed. Vlad rolled his eyes as he stuck the post it note on his forehead before phasing back outside and into his limo.

Vlad arrived at his mayor's office ten minutes later. He wondered what teens wore these days, where he would take them, and most importantly of all, how to explain them. The two referred to him as Father and Dad, but he could probably have them call him Uncle Vlad and say they're his sister's children that he was spoiling for the day.

But Ezekiel looked so much like him, and Vlad didn't look like his sister. His sister was also married, and her husband didn't look anything like Vlad either. Plus, his sister would be kind of confused if she ever dropped by Amity Park and learned that she had two extra children she knew nothing about.

Say they were a random fling? That would work, but it would also kind of ruin his reputation. The press would say he was a bad influence for not having children while married, having a random fling and possibly leaving the girl while pregnant. Not to mention he had to explain the lack of mother. Say she died?

Say that he was married for a short amount of time, but they divorced after they were born? No, they would probably check and see that he was never married, especially the lack of wedding, marriage certificate and ex-wife.

He wasn't able to concentrate on his work. He was too busy thinking of a way to explain them. They looked too much like him to say that he was just babysitting or adopted them.

As much as he hated it, it would probably end up being the random fling. How to make it sound positive was the problem. One night fling, went their separate ways, the mother tracked him down and told him sixteen years later? Then he would have to explain the lack of mother. One night fling, went separate ways, she died, he was told that he was their father by social services? Yes, that sounded reasonable.

* * *

After Isadora was left alone, she slowly walked around the house in search of something to do. She wondered if Father had a library. Isadora wandered around for twenty minutes before she came upon Vlad's study. She smiled at the book selection and computer at the desk. Sitting in the large leather chair, she turned on the computer. Staring at the screen as it came up, she sighed at the password login. Instead of typing anything, she just clicked enter. She snorted in amusement as Vlad's personal settings began to load.

She clicked the Internet Explorer button. Isadora spent most of her time reading online articles until she came across an advertisement for an online video game. Doom. Sounded interesting, it had to be downloaded.

Surely Father wouldn't mind too much.

As she signed up, she noticed she needed an email address. Father shouldn't fuss too much if she made herself one. Since Father used Gmail, she also signed up with Gmail. She quickly went back and put the email address in before finishing signed up.

Less than ten minutes later, her character was made and she was in the world of Doom under the user Plasmius. She wasn't sure why she picked it, but it just felt...nature to her. She made her character before she was transported into a virtual world with a few other places.

**From Ghost Boy: Vlad?**

Isadora was a bit surprised when somebody immediately private messaged her. Father's name was Vlad, she knew that. Was he talking about him?

**From Plasmius: No**

Isadora shrugged it off as she directed her player to kill a monster with the player gun. Almost instantly, another message came up.

**From Ghost Boy: dont lie plamious. i no ur up 2 sumthing**

**From Plasmius: It's Plasmius**

Isadora rolled her eyes at this boy's poor spelling. A moment later, the monster was dead. She collected the coins it dropped.

**From Ghost Boy: plasmius, plamious, platypus, fruitloop, idc.**

**From Plasmius: What's idc?**

As soon as she sent it, she saw Ghost Boy's player, a white-haired boy with a light blue and black outfit wearing light blue glasses.

**Ghost Boy: wow vlad so old u dont know chatspeak?**

She rolled her eyes and sighed at the idiot. Clicking in direction, she made her character walk away. Ghost Boy followed her.

**Ghost Boy: im onto u fruitloop. stalking me n my fav mmorpg now?**

Soon after he typed that, a guy in yellow came up next to Ghost Boy.

**FryerTuck: Danny! cum on sam needs us!**

**Ghost Boy: 1 sec tuck. im busy**

**FryerTuck: well hello dere. u need sum1 2 show u da ropes?**

Isadora just blinked at the screen. That was a little creepy. Was he...hitting on her? She shivered. Ghost Boy was either mistaking her for a bully or had gone crazy, and this FryerTuck was just flat out weird.

**Ghost Boy: tuck, dats vlad**

**Plasmius: I'M A GIRL**

**FryerTuck: ….**

**Chaos: I NEED HELP OVER HERE**

**Ghost Boy: sry sam! tuck, follow vlad**

Thankfully, Ghost Boy ran off. To Isadora's annoyance, FryerTuck followed her as she walked away.

**FryerTuck: y do u have a f character?**

**Plasmius: BECAUSE I AM A GIRL! I'm not this Vlad!**

**FryerTuck: prove it**

**Plasmius: how?**

Ghost Boy came back, along with some other character in all black with a hint of purple. Isadora admired the skulls on her outfit.

**FryerTuck: webcam?**

**Chaos: relax guys. just cuz her user is Plasmius doesnt mean shes vlad**

**Plasmius: THANK YOU**

**Ghost Boy: im with tuck. webcam!**

Isadora glanced at the top of the computer. Father had a webcam? For what? Eh, who cares? She turned it on. Within a few moments, she received a request from all three characters to see her on webcam. She clicked accept to all three. Within moments, she saw all of them in three different browsers. One was an African American with a red hat, a girl in all black, and a black haired teen in white and red.

**FryerTuck: do u live in amity park?**

**Chaos: -facepalm- shes in Wisconsin**

**FryerTuck: wat makes u think that!**

**Chaos: University of Wisconsin t-shirt?**

**Ghost Boy: where r u?**

**Plasmius: I'm in my house's office. Where are you?**

**FryerTuck: livin room**

**Chaos: bedroom**

**Ghost Boy: basement**

**FryerTuck: so u wanna hang out some time?**

**Plasmius: uh, no.**

With that, Isadora exited the chat and turned off the webcam. She glanced at the clock. It was two thirty. Her stomach growled to reminded her that she needed food. She got up and headed the kitchen. Gasping, she looked around the kitchen. It was a huge mess. There were a few dishes everywhere, empty containers all over the floor and counter.

"Ezekiel," she growled under her breath as she picked up a bottle of discarded chocolate syrup. She tossed it into the trash can, grumbling. She searched the kitchen before she ended up making herself a sandwich.

After that, she went back to the computer. She stuck to just reading the news articles.

* * *

Ezekiel slept till almost noon. He looked up and saw a piece of paper stuck to his head. Prying it off, he glanced at the short message.

_**My son,**_

_**I never got a chance to tell you your name. Your name is Ezekiel. Clothing for you to wear is on your bed. I'll bring you something different to wear this afternoon. Don't break anything. **_

_**~Father**_

'_Ezekiel is too formal and adulty'_ Ezekiel sulked as he pulled on the pants and shirt. _'I'm gonna go by Zeke.'_

He cheered up with this thought as he turned into his ghost half, phasing out of his room.

"I'm hungry," he complained to nobody.

Phasing in and out of rooms rapidly, he searched for the kitchen. Once he found it, his eyes went wide at the food selection, turning back human. He immediately tore the kitchen apart.

He found the vanilla ice cream. Instead of simply taking a small serving, he dumped all of the ice cream out into a giant bowl. Opening the fridge, he took out the chocolate syrup, frosting, whipped cream and some chocolate pudding. There were some sprinkles and gummy worms as well, along with milk.

Zeke smirked as he opened all the chocolate puddings and scrapped them into the bowl. After that, he used all of the frosting, whipped cream and half of the syrup bottle. He dumped the entire bag of gummy worms in, emptied the sprinkle container and poured half the milk out. He sloppily threw the containers behind him, leaving a mess.

He found a giant spoon in the drawers and began to mix the gross combination. Amazingly, he eagerly finished the whole thing, but was still hungry.

After opening the cabinets, he messily threw things behind him until he found several bags of chips. He took one out and eagerly opened it before eating a few handfuls.

Zeke frowned. Still hungry.

The halfa clone got the bread, some ham, cheese, mayo, peanut butter, jelly, lettuce and salad dressing. He made four sandwiches, all of which he chowed down before he finally felt full.

He put back the refrigerated stuff before leaving the mess behind. He went ghost and flew out to explore his home.

"Oh. My. God," he whispered to himself when he entered the Packers room. He eagerly flew around and looked at all the items. "FOOTBALL!"

He grabbed the football signed by Ray Nitschke. Clutching it, he floated into another room with a giant TV. He floated down to the ground and picked up a remote. Zeke turned on the power button on. He smiled when a football game began to blast.

Plopping down on the couch, he turned back human, holding the football. Zeke put his feet on the coffee table, only to have them unexpectedly turn intangible and fall through, hitting the floor.

Zeke put them back on the table and his eyes were glued to the TV.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I wish I wish I owned Danny Phantom! Desiree: -turns me into Butch Hartman- AHHHHHHHHH! CHANGE ME BACK CHANGE ME BACK! -is changed back-

* * *

**Warning: I think Sam is a bit OOC.**

* * *

First thing Vlad noticed when he came home was the giant mess in the kitchen. He raised his eyebrow at the discarded dessert goods and bags of chips sloppily thrown everywhere as a maid was beginning to pick it up. Thank goodness he had them to clean up after the two teenagers.

Second thing he noticed was the loud blaring of a TV. He located the noise to his game-watching room. Zeke was lying on the couch, watching the game while holding his prized possession.

"Who's winning?" Vlad asked, looking at the TV.

"Packers winning with seven to nothing," Zeke replied immediately, moving his legs up so that Vlad could sit.

"Where's your sister?" he asked, sitting on the couch.

"Dunno, don't care," he responded.

Vlad and Zeke both cheered loudly when the Packers scored and won the game. Vlad felt as if they bonded slightly over their love for the Packers already.

"Let's go find your sister," he told Zeke as he turned off the TV, who nodded. Vlad made him put the football back before they went on the hunt for Isadora.

They found Isadora in the kitchen which had been cleaned. After a quick dinner, they all watched a movie together. The two teens insisted on a Dead Teacher marathon. Vlad didn't understand it, but he loved having his daughter lean against him during the movie and see his son sprawled out on the floor while it played.

* * *

The next morning Vlad woke up Zeke. No, let me rephrase that. Vlad zapped him in the butt (causing him to whine and lay on his back), dragged him out of bed (which was unsuccessful, for Zeke flew back into the bed and under the covers), poured cold water on him (he turned intangible and phased it off) and even tried to convince him that some teen superstar was knocking at the door (he wasn't interested in it like other teens). Nothing woke up the snoring halfa clone until Isadora kicked him in a weak spot. It made him scream and roll over and off the bed in pain. Oh yeah. He certainly woke up.

Vlad did manage to stop somewhere and get them clothing. He found a black button up and jeans for Zeke and a red t-shirt and jeans for Isadora. It fit them. Now to be ruined financially by taking them to the one place he dreaded.

The Amity Park Mall.

As a billionaire, he normally had his clothing custom made by top fashion designers or in private, very expensive shops. But these were teenagers. He had a feeling that he would end up being dragged to some middle class store, but not the mall.

Not to mention that Daniel, his girlfriend and that other boy often hung around this mall. Daniel was slightly smarter than Amity Park. He wouldn't believe the random fling thing. Especially since he probably would know right off the bat that they were ghosts due to the fact that they were his children and clones. Ghost senses didn't go off around other half-ghosts however.

"Oh! Look at that store! It looks awesome!" Isadora yelled, running off towards it. Vlad winced. The name stood out in bright red letters: Hot Topic. Just looking at the outside and hearing the Dumpty Humpty band playing loudly inside gave him the creeps. And he was half ghost.

Unfortunately for him, Zeke ran in after her. He was forced to walk into the dark store, shivering as he looked around him inside. It seemed like a normal store, but just for Goths. His eyes widened at the one wall of the store that held more revealing outfits, praying that Isadora didn't notice them.

Thankfully, she was more interested in the t-shirts and wild-styled jeans. The two apparently took on Daniel's fondness for t-shirts and jeans. In no time they found a stack of t-shirts and jeans, plus a few skirts for Isadora.

"Can we go look around?" Isadora asked. Vlad paused and stared at her.

"You mean in other stores?" he asked, a bit nervous either way.

"That, and I want to look around Amity Park. We've never been outside before," she replied, staring back.

"I wanna look around too!" Zeke yelled out.

"I don't know…" he said uncomfortably. "I mean…I don't have any way of contacting you."

"We'll be fine. We have ghost powers and it's a mall," Isadora argued. Vlad sighed softly.

"Alright, but you both have to be back at the mansion by six for dinner. Also, if anybody asks, you are my children that recently came to live with me after your mother's death. Do not tell anybody you are clones or half-ghost. Do not use your powers either. Understand?"

"Understood," they replied in unison.

After handing them some money and watching them walk off, Vlad immediately began to make his way towards a cell phone store. He would surprise them with it at dinner.

* * *

Isadora immediately separated from Zeke and changed her clothing in the rest room. She put on the Fire Nation t-shirt she bought from Hot Topic along with black jeans that had red splatters on them, representing blood. She also put on the black bracelets and black choker necklace to accompany red and black converse. Afterwards, she used the bathroom mirror to apply a small touch of make-up before heading out.

She found herself drawn to Gamestop. Just because Doom sucked doesn't mean other games have to, right?

"Need any help miss?"

Isadora shook her head no as she browsed the computer games. None of them seemed very interesting.

Until she came across World of Warcraft.

It was like Doom, but better. So many more character features, more worlds to discover and more monsters to kill. Not to mention more players, which meant more challenges.

And did Isadora love a challenge.

As she reached for a copy, her hand touched somebody else's.

"You're that girl from Doom!" cried the dark-skinned boy. Isadora blinked at him, and the black haired, boy in white behind him.

* * *

Zeke wasn't sure what to do after his sister split on him like that. He decided, after seeing her come out of the bathroom in her new clothing, that maybe he should put on something else as well. He went into the bathroom, and emerged in black jeans, black Humpty Dumpty t-shirt with spiky bracelets and a new chain wallet in which he put the money his dad gave him. No to mention combat boots.

He roamed until he reached a Skulk n Lurk. Zeke had taken notice of a store sharing the same title on the way to the mall, but he never guessed it was a chain store. It looked interesting, so he stepped inside the bookstore.

After dodging a couple hastily walking out with armfuls of books, he quickly walked to a bookshelf. Grabbing a random book, he read the back before shoving it back in disgust. The book sounded horrible.

Zeke checked out a few more books before he reached for a Stephen King book. As he grabbed it, somebody else did too.

* * *

"You're the guy who kept stalking me on said game," she replied dryly, letting go of the game and letting the techno geek take it.

"You're hotter in person," he said in a flirty tone, checking her out briefly. "And you like World of Warcraft? We're meant to be together."

"How are we meant to be together? I don't even know who you are."

"I'm Tucker. Tucker Foley." Isadora noticed that the black haired boy in white slapped his forehead in embarrassment at the African-American. "That's TF as in Too Fine!"

"I'm Isadora," she said a bit slowly, introducing herself. "Isadora Masters."

"Masters?" the black haired boy said loudly, raising an eyebrow. "As in Vlad Masters?"

Isadora nodded.

"He's my father," she told him, noticing the color drain from his face.

"Vlad's a lonely old man in need of a cat!" he yelped. "How can he have kids!"

"When a man and woman love each other really much, or are bored or drunk, they-," Isadora began to explain before Danny cut her off.

"I know that part!" he snapped.

Isadora snorted in amusement at this boy. He was entertaining.

"Wanna come with us to the food court?" Tucker asked, jerking his thumb into the general direction of said location.

"Eh. Why not?"

* * *

"Sorry. You can have it. I've already read it, it's just that my copy got destroyed in a ghost attack," the female told him, backing off.

"It's okay. You can have it. My dad is a horror novel freak, he probably has it somewhere in his house," Zeke replied, handing it to her. She smiled and accepted it.

"You sure? It's the only copy they'll have until a new shipment comes in."

"I'm sure," he replied, smiling back.

"Thanks," she replied putting it on top of another book she picked out. "So you like Stephen King?"

"I'm a fan," Zeke told her. "I'm Zeke. Short for Ezekiel."

"I'm Sam. Short for Samantha," Sam told him.

"Sam? It suits you."

"Thanks. Hey, I'm going to meet my friends in the food court in a minute. Wanna tag along?"

"Sure."


End file.
